


How To Successfully Woo a Barista

by Acexual_Attorney



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otherwise known as: How Hanayo was successfully wooed by a barista</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Successfully Woo a Barista

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting from mobile bc i dont have access to a computer atm so sorry if the formating is a lil weird

Koizumi Hanayo loves sweets, anything sugary that she could get her hands on, she eats. Koizumi Hanayo also has crippling anxiety that kept her from doing most things that a functioning college student does. This is how she finds herself in her current dilemma.

That dilemma being that the barista for the coffee shop she was sitting in the corner at was undeniably cute. She was a lot tanner than Hanayo, her skin resembling wet sand after high tide and Hanayo suddenly found the urge to go the beach (preferably with the girl). She had short, bright orange hair (it had to be dyed, there's no way someone could achieve that color naturally) that just peeked under her uniform cap, yellowish hazel eyes that screamed "Hello! I'm nice", and was very very short. She is possibly the most adorably attractive person Hanayo has ever met.

("What about me!" Nico would exclaim.

"You're not my type," Hanayo would explain.)

Now, Hanayo could go up to the cute barista, flirt, and order her food; or Hanayo could sit in her small corner, admire the girl from afar, and not get food. She was leaning more towards the later. Hanayo would gladly sit there all day and stare at the barista, if it wasn't for the fact that she was absolutely starving and really really wanted that chocolate cheesecake that was on display.

Taking a deep breath and praying that no one was looking at her, Hanayo stood and slowly made her way to the (thankfully) lineless bar. Her hands shook with the (hopefully) right amount of cash in her hands as she looked up at the menu to make sure her order was right.

"Hello! What would you like?" The bartender ("Hoshizora Rin", her name tag read) asked softly, almost like she was urging Hanayo to go slow. Hanayo vaguely noted that the girl came up to her chin and she had to tilt her head to look her in the eyes.

"Uhh-uhm," Hanayo glanced back at the menu a few times, "I-I'm sorry, I'd like a- uhm- a vanilla latte? A-and a chocolate cheesecake, p-p-please!" Her voice shook almost as much as her knees, but she got through the hardest part and she could pat herself on the back for that.

"Thank you, and what's your name?" The girl- Rin- asked, looking up at Hanayo with her oh-so pretty eyes, pen in hand and at the ready.

"K-Koizumi Hanayo."

"Okay, Koizumi-san, your order will be with you soon." Rin smiled at Hanayo and she swore she could feel her heart flutter in her chest just from that.

Hanayo, still slightly shaken, took her seat and waited. After a few minutes of looking at idols on her phone, her name was called and she got her coffee and cake. Sitting back down, she noticed something strange on her cup.

A small... cat face? It was a hand drawn smiling cat next to Hanayo's name. Hanayo looked up to the barista, who was staring avidly at her. Squeaking, Hanayo quickly looked down with a bright blush on her face.

Once she was able to calm down enough that her heart wasn't trying to beat out of her chest, Hanayo looked backed up, but Rin wasn't there. Confused, Hanayo looked around the café, but found that she had disappeared. Hanayo didn't know why she was sad to not see Rin, but the disappointment still settled in the base of her stomach.

Hanayo looked back down at her coffee cup and bit the inside of her cheek as she swiped her thumb over the small doodle. Her heart started beat just a tiny bit faster and her breath came out a little bit harder than it should, and it was then that Hanayo knew she was developing a crush.

Well, it looked like she couldn't come back to this café again. It was a shame, too. It was a nice café, homy, and she liked it, but if it meant almost having a heart attack every time she saw one of the employees, there's no way Hanayo could do that. She'd have to leave immediately

After she finishes her coffee, of course. ("After I get one more look at that barista," Hanayo thought).

Hanayo took a sip of the coffee. It was delicious. Hanayo closed her eyes as she took another drink because holy moly was this coffee good. She opened her eyes after taking one more sip with a small smile, only to be met with wide hazel eyes.

Hanayo gasped and flinched back in her chair at the new body occupying the space across from her, almost dropping her coffee. A small hand reached across the table to steady Hanayo's shaking ones, keeping the coffee in its cup.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Rin asked with a smile and a giggle. Now that Hanayo wasn't shaking in her shoes, she noted that the girl's voice was a lot deeper than she expected, but if that didn't make her more attracted her, she'd be lying.

"N-no," Hanayo lied. She tried to hide her blush behind a hand, but Rin still saw it creeping up her neck.

"Your name is Koizumi Hanayo, right? Do you mind if I call you Hanayo-chan? Oh, I'm Hoshizora Rin, but you can just call me Rin-chan!" The girl talked a lot, but Hanayo found it rather endearing.

"It's nice to meet you, Rin-ch-chan," Hanayo stumbled over the end of her sentence and looked down at her coffee. She wasn't exactly used to being so friendly towards a stranger so soon.

Rin giggled again, prompting Hanayo to look up at her.

"I saw you looking at me earlier," Rin explained, a grin plastered across her face, "and I thought you were cute before, but now you're even cuter!"

"Th-thank you," Hanayo blushed at Rin's bluntness, but was flattered nonetheless.

"I was wondering," Rin suddenly became a lot more timid, "would you," she coughed, "would you like to maybe go on a date? With me?" A light blush dusted her cheeks and the tips of her ears. Hanayo was about to explode from how adorable it was.

"I'd love to!" Hanayo sounded a lot more excited than she meant to, but that might be because she was a bright red at this point.

Rin's smile was blinding and took up nearly all of her face, causing her eyes to scrunch up. Hanayo was practically in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts at [supertrashwrite](http://www.tumblr.supertrashwrite.com)


End file.
